Underlying Desire
by TheAntiqueRadio
Summary: AU. Written in the demontalia timeline. Extremely NSFW. Alfred begins to tire of Arthur's silly games and decides to take matters into his own hands, but it doesn't quite go as he plans.


A/N: Written as per request of owyn-sama! I had a lot of fun writing this one, especially since I rarely do smut and it was a chance to expand on that. v Because I'm absolute rubbish otherwise.

* * *

'Come on then, you've really got no coordination do you? Loser. You're not living up to anything you've promised when we began this!' The sound of heavy laughter lept from Arthur's throat as he side-stepped yet another oncoming fist aimed straight for his face. The owner of the offending appendage, Alfred, looked beyond livid.

His irritation fed into Arthur's merriment and only introduced another strain of condescending laughter from his lips. 'You're boring for a _human_, and a liar to boot!' The more he taunted him, the more enraged Alfred seemed to grow.

A deep growl hissed from between Alfred's clenched teeth as he balled his fists. His jaw was tight with lidded anger, he narrowed his eyes…and lunged with his arms outstretched for Arthur. But again the playful demon danced just out of his reach. He shot into the air, grabbed a fistful of Alfred's hair and gave it a good tug, eliciting another angry noise from him.

He laughed, the sound produced swelling from the pits of his stomach and clutched his sides in mid air. 'You're too easy love! You're like a toddler just out of it's crib—' To his immediate surprise, Arthur felt a warm, strong hand firmly lock itself around the end of his tail and before he realised his mistake, his back collided harshly with the ground. The force sent his head spinning and his vision dark, temporarily knocking him unconscious.

By the time he grasped hold of reality again, he became aware of a large weight pressed against his lower abdomen. Arthur cracked one eye open and was greeted by the blurry outline of Alfred's triumphant features.

'About time _demon,_ for a second there I thought you were too weak and died. I wouldn't have been surprised.'

Arthur snarled indignantly at the insult — humans were unfit to be autocratic towards demons! But then as he tried to lash out, he realised Alfred had bound his wrists above his head and the air on his skin felt a fraction…cooler. He slowly lowered his eyes to his own body and found that he was, well, quite naked.

_So that's how it was._

The corners of Arthur's lips expanded to reveal his teeth, canines sharp and threatening as they gleamed beneath the overhead light. 'So this is how it is, is it? I had no idea you were in to such filthy kinks. You'll go to hell you know.'

'I don't really care.' Alfred's response was practically thrown over his shoulder carelessly, his eyes were shining as bright as Arthur's teeth, but there was something unidentifiable glittering in their mischievous depths. Something Arthur couldn't quite place…

It made his body quake. Not with fear, but with anticipation, unhinged excitement, he wriggled his wrists and lifted his hips, pressing himself against Alfred. 'Oh what, oh what are you planning to do me, human?' He asked with the utmost smugness lining his voice.

Alfred smirked. 'I wouldn't get cocky demon, this is your reward for looking down on humans.' Arthur watched as Alfred reached behind him and took him into his palm, it caused his breath to hitch in his throat, but nothing more. 'Although you can do what you want, obviously I can't stop you, I just hope you'll be prepared to acknowledge how wrong you were for underestimating me. You shouldn't have laughed…' He punctuated his sentence with a harsh squeeze, the pressure went a whine reverberating through Arthur's throat which he stifled quickly but clumsily.

Blood trickled down his throat and he remembered just how sharp his own teeth were. Damn, he hadn't even bitten his tongue that hard, but he should be more conscious of his actions. 'I'll laugh as much as I damn well please. If you think a little touching is going to hhhhhh…' His voice quivered as little electric shocks of pleasure uncoiled throughout his body, Alfred had gone from squeezing to gentle stroking and he could feel his heartbeat gradually trigger in his chest.

Reward? This was more than a reward. Arthur hadn't fed physically or sexually in quite some time and if Alfred was trying to prove some point, he certainly was putting on a poor attempt in retaliation. Arthur could just lay back and relax, he even closed his eyes to focus on the sensation alone, but didn't lower his defenses any. You could never trust humans and there was always a chance Alfred was planning something.

No, he knew Alfred was planning something, it was exactly what he'd been goading him into with all that torment, he just wasn't sure what to expect. And one thing he certainly did not expect was for Alfred's mouth to replace where his mouth had been moments again.

He groaned heavily from the back of his throat and arched his back. Human or not, Alfred certainly knew how to use his mouth. The flat of his tongue dragged across the semi-hardened organ, it was trying to tease it into full erection but Arthur had much more control over his body than Alfred might suspect. If he was aiming to completely arouse him, he'd have to use more tricks than that.

It was just a shame Alfred appeared to grow bored quickly and provided very little conversation to slip between them as he did this, so it was harder for Arthur to pick out any clues as to what he might be planning.

When he separated from between his legs and hovered over Arthur, he puckered his lips, anticipating a kiss. But what came instead was a whiplash of white hot pain as the skin of shoulder split open. He yelped in surprise and cringed — the brat bit him! Marred his perfect flesh and stained it red. Arthur hissed again.

'_My turn._' He whispered, and it wasn't a threat but it wasn't friendly either, it was more foreboding than anything. That was just like humans to always keep him guessing, now wasn't it?

Some foreplay.

Alfred vanished from the room for a moment, leaving Arthur to surmise a dozen possibilities of what he might be up to. Perhaps he was fetching toys? Perhaps he'd left him there to rot? Or perhaps he was bringing more people into their game? He didn't mind, in fact, he more than welcomed that option. After all, Alfred had a lovely Russian friend who Arthur wouldn't have minded on top of him one bit.

At least the answers were destined to reach him quickly, Alfred returned carrying a large, strangely shaped box with three metal legs protruding from it and a small tube of clear liquid which he knew immediately to be human lube.

'That's what you lot call a 'camera' isn't it?' Arthur asked as he watched Alfred set it up. Alfred only grunted in response while he fiddled with it until a small red light blinked to life in the front.

He returned to where Arthur lay, setting the tube aside and grabbed him by the hips, forcefully yanking him against his front. 'What happens when a demon ends up hating a human? Would you try to steal my soul for this?'

Arthur cocked a brow. 'I'm not quite sure what you're getting at. You're just going to fil— HGRK.' He choked as two of Alfred's fingers were shoved down his throat and rammed against the walls.

'For this part I'm going to need you to shut up. That camera's going to document everything that's about to happen so I can use it against you if you ever try to get cocky with me again.' He withdrew his fingers and Arthur coughed. '_I told you not to underestimate humans_.'

'Then you shouldn't underestimate demons either. if you think a little sex tape is going—'

**Slap**.

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?' Alfred snarled and his anger seemed to heat like the sun as Arthur smirked audacious up at him.

'I like it rough.' He whispered provocatively.

This time it was Alfred's turn to hiss, enraged, just like Arthur liked him to be. With one swift movement he had Arthur on his hands and knees and his chest covering his back. 'You'll regret it.' He muttered in his ear, his voice followed by the sounds of shifting fabric against flesh and the squirt of liquid from a tube.

'The only thing I'll regret,' Arthur chuckled, 'is not getting you to do this sooner.'

Truly Alfred must have despised the amount of control Arthur still had over him emotionally, despite his powerlessness physically, because what transpired next was both everything Arthur wanted, and everything Arthur abhorred.

He was given no warning to intrusion (not that he ever expected one) and the method was jarred and sloppy. He could admit the pain was something he could do without, how rude of Alfred not to prepare him first, but the way the American intentionally pounded into him with all that furious anger forged it into something far more ideal that had Arthur gasping and swaying on his bound hands.

And it wasn't long before the ecstasy caused him to lose control of his balance. He planted the side of his face into the hardwood floor and let his body ride with each deep and heavy thrust from Alfred.

At some point Alfred flipped him onto his back again and proceeded to hook one of his legs over his shoulder which altered the angle of his thrusts. He wasn't able to move as quickly, but he made up for so by locking his hand around Arthur's throat and squeezing as tightly as he had when he held his cock.

The air filtering to his lungs became constricted, he couldn't breathe, not even a little and he was_ loving it._ But all too soon their romp would end, the noises of their pleasure mingling in the air becoming louder — at least from Alfred's end — and climaxing when Alfred gave one final push.

Arthur ejaculated freely over himself (and a little on Alfred too), his vision nearly going blank from the lack of oxygen mixed in with tentative fervor. Alfred fell beside him and released his throat to permit the passage of life once more.

When Arthur settled, he let his eyes fall shut and his body slacken, the soft hum of a pleased purr filling the air. 'Reward for belittling humans?' He finally asked after some time, his voice husky and dry. 'If that's so, I'll have to remember to do it again so I can be given this again. I only wish you'd let me feed on you too…tsk.'

He peeked at Alfred from the corner of his eye and found him littered with irritation, much to his surprise. 'It was meant to be a punishment. I used 'reward' to try and lower your defenses.'

Oh, how he cringed as Arthur laughed and threw his head on his chest, snuggling close and honing in to the sound of his heartbeat. 'If you want to hurt me, or dig your way into my weaknesses, you're going to have to try harder than that.' He grinned until his teeth glittered again and shifted his gaze directly into the camera.

'Much, much harder than that.'


End file.
